(a) Field of Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to an organic light emitting device (OLED).
(b) Description of Related Technology
An organic light emitting device (OLED) typically includes a plurality of pixel units, and each pixel unit includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors (TFT's) for driving the same.
The typical organic light emitting element includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member disposed therebetween. The composition of each organic light emitting member is such that when activated it emits light corresponding to one of three colors such as the three primary colors red, green, and blue, or it emits white light. The material used for each organic light emitting member depends on the color or white light that the given organic light emitting member is intended to emits. A white light can be generated for example by stacking side-by-side or otherwise light emitting materials that emit red, green, and blue so that the synthesized light appears white. Moreover, in the case where the organic light emitting member emits white light, a color filter may be added over it to obtain light of a desired color.
However, light emitted from the respective pixel units may not have desired optical characteristics such as desired wavelength(s) or bandwidth or color purity due to variations in the material characteristics of the organic light emitting element and/or due to light interference by a thin film through which the unit generated light passes. Moreover, the range that can be displayed by the light may be limited.